


Good Morning

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Positive, Body Worship, Chubby, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Frank, Multiple Orgasms, Oversensitive, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Someone requested that I write Frank Castle x Chubby!Reader.As much as I wanted to write that, I had a hard time with it because I tend not to compare plus size bodies to average bodies. They’re all just bodies to me, so finding gifs and using descriptive words and actions that show she’s confident in herself was the best I could do.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the punisher or any of its characters. You can send your requests to my Tumblr @tngrayson

You wake up to a hand ghosting over your soft curves. Stretching and sighing contentedly, you turn over with a sleepy smile. You’re met with a tender kiss as Frank glides his hand down your body. You reach your hand down over his, guiding his hand into your panties right where you want him. You hum out a sweet “morning,” earning yourself a few more chaste pecks down your neck and across your round breasts as he works his fingers into your slick folds, your arm trailing up and caressing his as his fingers curve up, brushing roughly inside of you. 

You moan at the warmth of his touch and you can feel Frank smile against your skin as he mumbles, “Hey, Sweetheart.”

Frank slides your panties aside, not bothering to take them off and covers your entrance with his mouth and sucks gently, swirling his tongue around your clit. Your hands running over his head, fingers gently tugging his hair, urging him on. You rock your hips in time with his movements, your breaths becoming loud and shallow. Wrapping his arms around your thighs, he yanks you further down the bed, focusing on your mound until you can feel yourself about to come undone. The tension finally snaps within you and your skin tingles all over as your orgasm hits you.

Frank doesn’t give you much time to recover as he rises up between your legs, covering you with his body as he enters your wet core, bringing your bodies flush together as he flips you over. You taste yourself on his lips as you dip down to kiss him, he sweeps your hair out of your face before trailing his hands down, one on your side, the other pulling your panties out of the way. 

Feeling his hard cock pound deep into you and his pelvis brush against your sensitive clit as you rock on top of him, you brace yourself against his muscular chest. His thrusts become erratic and he adapts a death grip on your thighs that’ll probably leave you bruised in a little while, slamming you down onto him over and over, grunting every time your body connects with his. 

Your eyes water and you pull your bottom lip between your teeth as the sensations become too much for you. You come again, your walls fluttering and clenching hard around him. You rest against his chest as he works you through it, slowing down to a stop as you catch your breath. Frank rubs your back and kisses your hair. “You alright?” You nod on top of him, mustering a weak “mmhmm,” and earning an endearing laugh from Frank.

You lie there for a minute before you realize that Frank is still very hard inside of you and you can practically feel the blood pulsing through him. He was close before you stopped him. “I’m sorry,” you huff out. “I just need a minute.”

“It’s okay,” he speaks softly, rubbing soothing patterns into your back and massaging your scalp, “take your time.” You smile, appreciating the patience of the man under you. After another moment, you pepper kisses on his chest, making your way up to his soft lips. He smiles up at you, cupping your cheek in his hand and you swear you could get lost in those brown eyes if you looked for too long. You give him one more slow kiss before saying “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Promise,” you sit up, taking off your tank top.

Frank leans the two of you over so you’re lying on your side. He pulls out of you for a moment to take your panties off before gliding back into you. You rest your head on his bicep and suddenly everything feels much more intimate. This time he’s slow, pressing as deep into you as he can before nearly sliding out completely. He continues this pace, building you back up gently. You meet his thrusts as best as you can in this position.

Frank moves his arms under your legs, pushing them further apart as he settles on top of you. He moves a little faster, grinding his hips against you every time. You feel a sudden heat in your face and spread throughout your entire body as you come undone for the third time this morning, adopting a death grip on his arms on either side of you. Your orgasm wracking through you harder than the last one, leaving you a moaning mess below Frank.

He only grinds harder and deeper into you, bringing his head down between your neck and shoulder, unable to help the moans that he lets out. You’re so sensitive that he brings another orgasm out of you before you can recover from the last. Your legs are shaking and your entire body is trembling and it feels like the orgasm continues forever, even after Frank’s last few thrusts as he comes inside of you. Every movement from him feels electric and has you reeling even as he pulls out, peppering soft kisses on your shoulders and across your chest.

You press your eyes shut as you try to relax, focusing on your breathing, still moaning softly. Frank strokes your hair, calming your body down. After a moment, you open your eyes, your vision hazy as you seek him out. “Hey,” you whisper. Cuddling into him as he wraps his arms around you. You feel the laugh low in his chest. “Good morning?” he asks, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

“Great morning.”


End file.
